


Ivory Shade

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drammatico, Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Romantico, Shounen-ai, UST, Yaoi, ooc, raccolta, song-fic, what if...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola raccolta di one-shots che hanno l'unica accomunante di essere state scritte di getto e di essere dedicate alla coppia BorisxYuriy.<br/>
Rispettivamente, una blanda pwp, una song-fic che ha come protagonista il mio personaggio tipo prediletto, il 'ragazzo confuso e capriccioso', e un p.o.v. di Boris che riflette sulla sua vita al monastero e sulle possibili relazioni che lì sono nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing of important

C’è qualcosa in te che mi sconvolge.  
Una tua sola parola che basta a destabilizzarmi, pronunciata da quelle labbra che so già essere tanto bugiarde… e non guardarmi come se potessi capire, perché sai già che il tuo egoismo non te lo permette.  
Non stringermi le labbra tra i tuoi denti pensando che il dolore basterà a lasciare il segno. Non serve che le tue unghie straccino la carne delle mia schiena percorrendola, che la tua bocca affondi nella mia spalla, perché la mia anima sia ridotta a brandelli.  
Pezzi sghembi che si ricuciono lasciando una piega sbieca: dal male si può uscire, ma sempre un po’ più rovinati di prima.  
Le tue labbra non la smettono di succhiare questa pelle che ha ricevuto anche troppi stimoli, facendomi provare quasi una punta di fastidio. Resta l’impronta di piccoli segni rossastri, che spariranno molto presto.  
Il tuo corpo pesa sul mio quanto un sacco pieno ma casualmente afflosciato su sé stesso. E’ come se volessi prenderti tutto lo spazio possibile, infischiandotene del fatto che mi stai quasi schiacciando, che mi soffochi fino a negarmi l’aria… Ti sento pesare contro l’interno mie cosce.  
Il sudore in cui siamo immersi come in una cappa olezzante mi sembra quasi freddo.  
Sto rabbrividendo, e quest’odore salato mi riempie le narici fin quasi a stordirmi.  
Un mio braccio, come distaccato dal cervello, scivola a fatica tra di noi strofinandosi contro il tuo ventre ancora rilassato, fino ad afferrarti facendoti sussultare.  
Un attimo di sorpresa e poi sorridi.  
Cosa sarebbe, quell’espressione idiota? Non l’ho mai potuta sopportare. Come se non mi vergognassi già abbastanza…  
Le mie dita allentano la presa, riagguantano subito dopo l’appiglio come se fossero state sul punto di scivolare, si muovono in maniera scorrevole, memori del percorso imparato a memoria tempo prima.  
Grato, sussurri qualche parolina dolce tra i piccoli sobbalzi. E’ tutto così schifosamente ripetitivo e meccanico, eppure è proprio in momenti come questi, quando la cognizione causa-effetto ci riporta al livello di due bestie alla pura ricerca dello stimolo che possa soddisfare il loro bisogno, che mi convinco che, se il corpo umano funziona alla stregua di una macchina, allora è una macchina meravigliosa.  
Non m’importa quanti minuti di orologio durerà tutto questo; se alla fine ci richiuderemo i pantaloni senza neppure guardarci negli occhi e ognuno di noi andrà per la sua strada: so perfettamente che tra un giorno, una settimana o un mese ritorneremo a questo stesso identico punto.  
Un sassolino ha bloccato il buchetto della clessidra, e la sabbia non scenderà più fin quando le pareti di vetro non avranno ricevuto un bello scossone.  
Mi umetto un dito con indifferenza, mentre sei impegnato a giocare con il mio lobo. Straordinario come tu riesca ad ignorarmi perfino quando stiamo insieme.  
La mia mano libera e ghiacciata plana tra le tue scapole che sporgono simili a graziose montagnole dure sottopelle. Quanto sei magro…  
Ci zampetto in mezzo fino ad arrivare all’avvallamento della spina dorsale, un lungo tunnel che mi premuro di percorrere dall’esterno vertebra per vertebra, premendo su ogni singola di esse col pollice come a volerle incassare ancora più dentro. E tu, intanto, continui a mangiarmi vivo, incurante del mio assopimento parziale, ricorrendo con la lingua il sangue che si sta arrampicando nelle vene del mio collo palpitante; pare quasi una gara per vedere chi riuscirà a farmi arrossire per primo.  
Morbido calore liquido e pulsazioni accelerate ricordano al mio fisico ottenebrato che siamo in piena estate.  
Certo che dobbiamo sembrare davvero ridicoli così, a contorcerci goffamente sfiorando i limiti della decenza per paura di finire giù da questo letto troppo piccolo. Perché il pavimento è duro e il divano ha quegli scomodi braccioli, e chissenefrega se i muri di questa camera sono di carta velina e quelli affianco ci sentono pari pari pari ogni volta che scopiamo. Fortuna che tutti hanno ancora troppo paura di noi, per mettersi a dire cattiverie sottovoce al nostri passaggio: il naso che hai rotto l’ultima volta è bastato come dimostrazione.  
Un rivolo della tua saliva gocciola giù dal mio pomo d’Adamo, nello stesso istante in cui il mio dito inumidito ha raggiunto e superato la soglia ossea del coccige.  
Un attimo dopo sono dentro, ed un secondo dito cerca di venire a far compagnia al fratellino infilandosi a sua volta, a dispetto dei glutei che stringono stizziti ed immediatamente irritati dall’intrusione non richiesta e non gradita.  
In determinate condizioni questo genere di trattamento potrebbe risultare ben più gratificante e meno doloroso di quanto possa pensare uno che non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi salire una cosa qualsiasi su per il sedere, ma sfortunatamente tu al momento non hai voglia di startene calmo e buono a stare a vedere come va.  
Due dardi verdi sfrecciavano contro di me allibiti, ma non ottengono l’effetto sortito, dato che mi sto divertendo un mondo. Per me è come osservarti dopo averti costretto a toccare il fuoco…  
Mi afferri i polsi e me li sbatti ai lati del viso; per un attimo ho il dubbio che me li bloccherai sul serio con qualcosa, ma oggi purtroppo siamo un po’ di fretta.  
I tuoi palmi mi artigliano da ambo i lati e scorrono verso il basso in perfetta sincronia, dal costato ai fianchi, ed è proprio attorno alle anche che si fissano.  
Assecondando le tue fisse da uomo forte e dall’orgoglio offeso, mi fingo sottomesso e ti permetto di penetrarmi senza opporre resistenza.  
Mi morsico un labbro per non gemere.  
Ti abbraccio con le gambe, mi spingo più sotto al tuo bacino fino a combaciare perfettamente con te, faccio sì che tu possa addentrarti più in profondità.  
Hai un’aria scossa: certi miei piccoli colpi di testa ti sorprendono sempre.  
A volte mi chiedo se tu non creda che sarei davvero capace di lasciarti così a metà e di andarmene, come se ciò che facciamo insieme non piacesse anche a me e ti assecondassi per farti chissà quale favore, o magari per farmi perdonare un errore che ho commesso solo nella tua testa.  
Nel frattempo che la parte inferiore del tuo corpo continua il suo assalto a discapito già pregustato della mia, scruti ancora guardingo la mano che ti sta accarezzando disinteressata una guancia.  
Sorrido apertamente della tua ottusità, per una volta tanto sincero.


	2. Il Lamento del Narciso

Le sue mani si muovevano meccanicamente compiendo il gesto del tagliare, senza prestare seriamente attenzione alle verdure che stava riducendo in una forma simile a fiammiferi sottili. Alla _julienne_ , lo avrebbe corretto lui, se in quel momento fosse stato in cucina ad assisterlo nella preparazione della cena. Perché Boris non avrebbe mai accettato di buon grado la presenza di una carota nel suo piatto, se questa non fosse stata cruda e tagliata, appunto, a listelli sottili.  
Yuriy era cresciuto com’era cresciuto, e non si era mai sognato di improvvisare fantasie romantiche in merito all’ex compagno di squadra. Il loro rapporto durava fin da prima che i Neo Borg si sciogliessero, e andare a vivere insieme era stata una decisione presa più per spirito pratico che per il desiderio di aprire gli occhi e vedere il viso dell’altro come prima cosa al mattino: gli affitti costavano un occhio della testa e le spese di casa in generale potevano svenarti se non le dividevi con qualcun altro; senza contare che, con ogni probabilità, entrambi i componenti della coppia non avrebbero avuto la pazienza di mettersi a fare i pendolari dell’amore per lungo tempo.  
Comunque, in tutta sincerità Yuriy, che pure non si aspettava serenate al chiaro di luna o richieste di matrimonio in ginocchio da parte di Boris, di sicuro non aveva neanche pensato che gli sarebbe stato affibbiato il ruolo di sua governante nonché donna delle pulizie…  
Sfuggendo alla presa di una mano che era calata giù con troppo vigore, la lama sfiorò il suo indice sinistro.  
  
 _Holding on that's what I do since I met you/Tener duro è ciò che faccio da quando ti ho incontrato  
And it won't be long: would you notice if I left you?/E non durerà a lungo: te ne accorgeresti, se ti lasciassi?  
_  
Si portò il dito alle labbra per succhiare il sangue prima che qualche goccia riuscisse a stillare dal breve taglio e finisse col condire la loro cena.  
I suoi occhi di cobalto colsero l’occasione per rivolgersi di sfuggita verso uno scenario che gli procurava ben più dolore e sdegno di quella piccola ferita, con la solita, masochistica insistenza di chi non può fare a meno di ripetersi che dovrebbe smetterla di aspettarsi un cambiamento in positivo, ma non ha abbastanza coraggio per smettere di continuare a sperarci inutilmente: Boris era rintanato nel suo inviolabile rifugio, vale a dire l’angolo del tetro salone che ospitava la tv ed un divano già smollato che in periodi migliori era stato sformato dai loro corpi.  
La rabbia gli fece stringere le labbra tentandolo a morderle, rendendolo sordo al borbottio di una pentola ancora sul fuoco.  
Ciò che più lo faceva star male era avere l’impressione che la vita gli avesse fatto capire, per l’ennesima volta e in una forma sempre nuova, che non poteva aspettarsi che almeno un paio dei suoi sogni si avverassero.  
Non bastava che i tuoi genitori ti avessero scaricato a pochi anni di vita per motivi imperscrutabili, di essere stato manovrato come un burattino da pazzoidi con la mania di conquistare la Terra (come in un brutto film dal budget troppo basso e con sceneggiatori a corto di fantasia!), di aver fallito nell’unica attività per la quale sei stato addestrato fin da quando ti reggi in piedi o quasi e, come se non bastasse, che il fatto di essere cresciuto praticamente isolato in tutti i sensi rispetto alla società ti procurasse problemi anche adesso che in teoria saresti libero di comportarsi come preferisci… no, gli toccava anche un fidanzato che non lo distingueva più dai mobili sui quali si lasciava ricadere quando proprio _ne sentiva bisogno_!  
  
 _And it's fine for some 'cause you're not the one/Ed è un bene per alcuni, perché non sei l’unico_  
  
Un giorno, sentendosi più avvilito del solito, si era sfogato con Sergey, che ai suoi occhi appariva ben più soddisfatto della propria attuale esistenza di quanto non lo fosse lui.  
Il biondo era parso sorprendersi molto quando aveva sentito uscire certe recriminazioni dalla sua bocca, perché, aveva confessato candidamente, non gli sembrava che di recente Boris avesse accusato alcun sintomo evidente del malcontento di cui sembrava invece soffrire Yuriy. Certo, era anche vero che Boris non amava discutere con chicchessia della propria vita sentimentale (manco Yuriy in effetti, se non quand’era proprio messo alle strette), però a Sergey era parso tranquillo, come al solito… insomma, nulla che facesse intendere che fosse preda dei suoi stessi dilemmi interiori.  
La questione si era chiusa lì e Yuriy aveva preferito cucirsi la bocca su quell’argomento, nel terrore di sentirsi ripetere ciò che aveva già capito: ormai la loro relazione si era incamminata su binari sbagliati; forse addirittura non erano mai stati compatibili, ed erano finiti insieme semplicemente per lenire un malessere ed un senso di abbandono che probabilmente albergava in press’a poco tutti gli abitanti dell’allora monastero Borkov.  
  
 _You're not the one there.../Perché non sei l’unico qui…_  
  
L’insoddisfazione aveva continuato a crescere nel cuore del rosso come gramigna, soffocandone ogni angolo ancora libero.  
Nonostante tutto ciò che aveva passato, Yuriy non si era mai dimostrato un tipo emotivo, ma un giorno, per una sciocchezza che aveva provocato una breve ma violenta discussione tra lui e il suo ragazzo, gli si era attaccata addosso una tale irrequietezza che aveva mandato a quel paese senza una motivazione plausibile un collega di lavoro che aveva semplicemente interrotto lo scorrere dei suoi funesti pensieri, rivolgendosi a lui nell’attimo sbagliato. Quando si era reso conto di ciò che aveva fatto, Yuriy aveva finito non solo con lo scusarsi con lui, ma perfino con lo spiegargli la vera ragione del suo scatto di nervi: le parole erano venute via velocemente e con fastidio, una collana di perle lunga metri e tirata fuori direttamente dallo stomaco dopo aver forzato la gola già irritata.  
Il collega in questione era Kei.  
  
 _There... there... there.../Qui... qui... qui..._  
  
Dopo la figuraccia fatta con Sergey, Yuriy si era ripromesso di non sfogarsi più con nessuno a rischio di esplodere, perché era stanco di essere giudicato da quegli sguardi carichi di pietà e di suscitare continui sospiri dovuti al _suo_ essere così infantile.  
Ma era stato più forte di lui, indipendentemente da quella che sarebbe potuta essere la sua imprevedibile reazione.  
  
 _There... there.../Qui... qui…_  
  
Kei l’aveva ascoltato mentre urlava e gesticolava da solo per un quarto d’ora buono senza mai interromperlo, in volto un’espressione indecifrabile.  
  
 _All night long I laid on my pillow/Sono stato sdraiato sul mio cuscino tutta la notte  
These things are wrong, I can't sleep here!/Queste cose sono sbagliate, non posso dormirci sopra!  
_  
Durante la notte che seguì la serata delle carote alla julienne, Yuriy rimase a rimirare il soffitto screpolato tentando di ignorare l’irritante russare di Boris, che dormiva alla grossa acciambellato al suo fianco, volontariamente ignaro del modo in cui girava il mondo.  
Avrebbe voluto accostarsi al suo orecchio e bisbigliargli maleficamente quanto un altro uomo fosse stato capace di farlo sentire importante pur limitandosi a fissarlo per quindici minuti di seguito senza spiccicare una sola parola di conforto, mentre lui in tre anni era riuscito a farlo sentire una pezza da piedi ogni singola volta che aveva sputato fuori qualcosa di offensivo nei suoi riguardi forse senza neppure farlo intenzionalmente, oppure intestardendosi a dimenticare aperto il tubetto di dentifricio anche se lui, nel servirgli la colazione, gli ricordava regolarmente quando ciò lo infastidisse. Aveva perfino provato a comprargli quello col coperchio a clip, ma niente…!  
Il suo goffo profilo arrotolato su sé stesso lo gonfiò di ulteriore indignazione.  
Ormai non lo toccava quasi più. Forse, anche se non era ancora riuscito a trovare prove in questo senso, si era fatto un amante: a Yuriy sarebbe parso inspiegabile, altrimenti, il fatto che non l’avesse sfiorato neppure per sbaglio negli ultimi due mesi.  
Non che s’illudesse di poter fare la pace con una bella ruzzolata vecchio stile, né moriva dalla voglia di fingere di apprezzare i suoi approcci ormai infiacchiti dalla noia, ma anche questo contribuiva a dar rilievo all’inutilità del loro continuare a stare insieme.  
  
 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely.../Così solo, così solo, così solo..._  
  
Stordito da quei pensieri, fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma Boris scelse proprio quel momento per rigirarsi mugolando ed un suo braccio precipitò diritto sul suo ventre, bloccandolo.  
  
 _I have decided to leave you forever/Ho deciso di lasciarti per sempre  
_  
\- Come sarebbe a dire? – balbettò Boris intontito, la forchetta ferma a mezz’aria che infilzava qualcosa di non più ben definito dopo essere stato mangiucchio, non appena Yuriy gli annunciò la sua intenzione di fare le valige appena possibile.  
  
 _I have decided to start things from here/Ho deciso di iniziare le cose da qui  
_  
\- Temo che per me non abbia più senso restare in questa casa, - gli aveva detto in tono fermo, trapassando coi suoi occhi gelidi il suo sguardo confuso e sbigottito. Poi aveva aggiunto: - Ho vent’anni e non voglio iniziare a trascinarmi già da adesso.  
“Ti prego, supplicami di restare,” aveva pensato invece disperato, al di là del tono colmo di distacco. “Anzi, mi andrebbe bene anche se andassi in escandescenze… Per piacere, smettila di guardarmi come se ti andasse bene così! Non avere il coraggio di dire che tutto questo è giusto…!”  
\- Non capisco… - era stata invece la flebile risposta, intanto che occhieggiava l’orologio che era alle spalle del suo coinquilino, evidentemente preoccupato di poter arrivare in ritardo in ufficio.  
  
 _Thunder and lightning won't change what I'm feeling/Tuoni e fulmini non cambieranno quello che sento  
_  
Yuriy non ricordava esattamente quand’è che aveva smesso di piangere: da bambino aveva dovuto imparare presto che con le sceneggiate di nessun tipo si può ottenere qualcosa, e in effetti era riuscito a mantenersi perfettamente calmo durante tutto il breve lasso di tempo più lungo di tutta la sua vita, prendendo in considerazione come termini di paragone persino il giorno in cui Takao lo aveva battuto ai mondiali sconfiggendo la Borg e la diretta televisiva nel corso della quale Garland aveva distrutto le sue speranze e il suo orgoglio facendolo finire in coma.  
Neppure Vladimir Borkov avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa da eccepire sul suo perfetto _savoir-faire_ , eppure, mentre sbatteva sul fondo di una borsa un paio di pantaloni buoni, la sua vista si era annebbiata per le lacrime.  
Collera, frustrazione, ma non solo.  
  
 _And the daffodils look lovely today/E i narcisi sembrano incantevoli oggi  
And the daffodils look lovely today/E i narcisi sembrano incantevoli oggi  
Look lovely today/Sembrano incantevoli oggi  
_  
Il sempre informatissimo Sergey gli disse, un paio di mesi, dopo, che Boris aveva venduto la casa in cui avevano coabitato per tre anni e si era trasferito in un appartamento più piccolo, in un’altra zona della città.  
Yuriy aveva accolto la notizia con una buona dose di freddezza calcolata. Si stava ancora scaldando i muscoli lungo il pendio dell’emancipazione dal passato a dai brutti pensieri, e pareva aver acquisito una porzione in più d’indifferenza verso i fatti della vita che non lo riguardassero di persona.  
Tuttavia, impaziente di dare una smossa alle sue abitudini, aveva accettato di uscire un paio di volte con Kei.   
Non che durante quegli incontri fosse mai accaduto nulla di particolarmente piccante da volerselo ricordare, ma Yuriy aveva a che fare con quel ragazzo da abbastanza tempo da sapere che forse era perfino meno pratico di faccende amorose di quanto non lo fossero lui e Boris, almeno sul piano puramente romantico, e neppure credeva di avere abbastanza forza in corpo per fare violenza agli eventi. Non voleva assumersi l’onere di suggerire toccate-e-fuga che probabilmente non l’avrebbero portato da nessuna parte.  
  
 _Oh in your eyes I can see the disguise/Oh, nei tuoi occhi riesco a vedere la finzione  
_  
Del resto, non aveva neppure ben chiare nella mente le possibili intenzioni del Dranzerblader. Era lui quello che maggiormente si prodigava di organizzare incontri, ma dei due era anche colui che restava più nell’ombra durante quelle stesse serate.  
Non era mai stato un chiacchierone, Kei, e questo si sapeva già, ma la cosa più straordinaria era che, senza fare quasi nulla, stava riuscendo a farsi odiare da Yuriy per la stessa ragione che l’aveva spinto a cercare la sua compagnia: quello di essere un buon ascoltatore.  
Boris era il genere d’uomo che poteva smontarti senza neppure rendersene pienamente conto, liquidandoti con una frase in cui era evidente il suo disinteresse per il problema che avevi cercato di esporgli; a Kei, al contrario, sembrava non sfuggire neppure una virgola di un discorso che gli veniva fatto, e dava sempre una risposta laconica ma pertinente.  
Il guaio, secondo Yuriy, stava proprio nella sensazione di avere a che fare più con un analista in borghese che con un possibile partner.  
All’inizio aveva gradito sopra ogni cosa che non mostrasse fastidio davanti ai suoi sproloqui velenosi diretti contro tutto e tutti, ma proprio questo lo stava spingendo a riflettere sulla superficialità delle sue stesse parole: se fino a poco prima aveva potuto ritenere Boris la personificazione vivente della sua perenne insoddisfazione, a capro espiatorio mancato cominciava a rendersi conto che, non sapeva bene da quanto, doveva aver preso l’abitudine di lamentarsi per qualsiasi cosa non andasse esattamente come aveva previsto lui…  
  
 _Oh in your eyes I can see the dismay/Oh, nei tuoi occhi riesco a vedere lo sgomento  
_  
E, suo malgrado, aveva iniziato anche a domandarsi che conseguenze avesse potuto avere questo sui suoi confidenti, sui suoi amici, oltre chiaramente che sul suo fidanzato.  
Forse certi mezzi sospiri di Ivan, che tanto lo avevano mandato in bestia in passato, non erano poi così ingiustificati, dopo averlo costretto ad ascoltare lo stesso concetto ripetuto senza possibilità di risoluzione per la decima volta. Forse Sergey non lo guardava con compassione, ma semplicemente con la pazienza che si accorderebbe ad un bambino capriccioso. Forse Boris aveva evitato di dargli corda, in alcune occasioni, per fugare la possibilità di far scoppiare un litigio…  
La lingua gli si era impastata di colpo in bocca come se si fosse tramutata in pietra, impedendogli di emettere l’ennesimo belato di scontento.  
  
 _Has anyone seen lightning?/Qualcuno ha visto lampeggiare?  
_  
Gli accadde di rincontrare Boris parecchio dopo la sua, chiamiamola così, _presa di coscienza_.  
Gli dava le spalle ed era concentrato su un’aiuola colma di giunchiglie, la sua vista immersa nei profondi calici di un giallo intenso circondati da una corona arancione.  
Yuriy avrebbe potuto girare la testa da un’altra parte e proseguire per la sua strada, giusto? Non l’avrebbe mai saputo.  
E invece i suoi piedi rimasero immobili, le suole come incollate al selciato sudicio, fino a quando l’oggetto del suo turbamento non tornò alla realtà e non lo notò a fissarlo dall’altro capo della strada.  
  
 _Has anyone looked lovely?/Qualcuno è apparso amabile?_  
  
Se Yuriy, in quei pochi secondi che aveva avuto a disposizione per farlo, avesse pensato ad un rincontro stile film strappalacrime con abbraccio in corsa, baci incuranti della folla e frasi smozzicate di sollievo, dovette scontrarsi con l’ennesima delusione: Boris lo salutò, s’informò cortesemente circa la sua salute ed infine tornò alle sue faccende con la flemma di sempre.  
Era chiaro che non l’aveva perdonato, stando alla visone apocalittica ed egocentristica della vita propria del rosso; oppure, più probabilmente e prosaicamente, aveva riorganizzato le sue giornate dopo aver barrato con una linea la voce ‘Yuriy’ dalle incombenze di cui occuparsi entro la mezzanotte.  
Toccò all’instancabile Wolborgblader, dunque, l’ingrato compito di raccogliere quei cocci snobbati mesi prima e di tentare di accettare il risultato non perfettamente combaciante che ne sarebbe sicuramente venuto fuori.  
Non ricordava più come fossero finiti insieme lui e Boris ai tempi della loro adolescenza, sapeva solo che era successo e piano piano era diventata una cosa normale, anzi, _ovvia_. Nessuno dei due si era mai dimostrato un fine maestro dell’arte del corteggiamento.  
E adesso, in preda ad una smania quasi fisica, passava le sue giornate cercandolo, aspettando una sua qualsiasi reazione al suo continuo titillarlo, perfino spiandolo se gli era possibile. Sapeva solo che lo rivoleva indietro, anche se non era sicuro al cento per cento che Boris non stesse alimentando solo relativamente i suoi tentativi di riconciliazione proprio perché non lo desiderava appunto più tanto quanto attualmente Yuriy non aveva più vergogna di nascondere.  
D’altro canto, lo stesso Yuriy, che così saggiamente aveva riflettuto sulla propria volubilità, si era domandato se fosse giusto comportarsi in quel modo con una persona che lui stesso aveva scaricato, e con un certo orrore si era chiesto se per caso non fosse diventato vagamente ossessivo nei confronti di quella faccenda…  
Non avendo a disposizione palliativi migliori per lenire la sua scalpitante agitazione, aveva lasciato che le timide attenzioni di Kei nei suoi confronti crescessero fino a quando il ragazzo dai capelli bicolori, che pur nella sua arguzia non sembrava sospettare della sua infedeltà, aveva preso a manifestare le sue intenzioni con più esuberanza di quanto non avesse fatto fino ad allora.  
  
 _And the daffodils look lovely today/E i narcisi sembrano incantevoli oggi  
And the daffodils look lovely today/E i narcisi sembrano incantevoli oggi  
Look lovely today.../Sembrano incantevoli oggi..._  
  
Yuriy fissava la chiave argentata che aveva in mano senza effettivamente vederla, come se nel proprio pugno avesse tenuto stretto un oggetto dal volume inconsistente. Era la chiave dell’appartamento di Kei, che aveva preso dal ragazzo non riuscendo a fare altro che stiracchiare un sorriso ebete, come se le sue labbra ormai avessero perso la capacità di distendersi perché non più avvezze a quell’operazione.  
Meno di un’ora dopo, aveva ricevuto un sms di Boris, il quale accettava di vedersi con lui quella sera. E non si trattava di un’uscita qualsiasi, ne erano consapevoli entrambi: dopo mesi di ininterrotti inseguimenti, Boris aveva capitolato davanti alla sua ferrea ostinazione.  
Sarebbero finiti a letto insieme e ciò avrebbe fornito loro una valida scusa per ritornare a frequentarsi sul serio, ma Yuriy sapeva che Boris non avrebbe mai accettato di limitarsi a fare da amante, soprattutto non dopo quello che c’era stato tra loro e la maniera in cui si erano lasciati già una volta.  
Yuriy recuperò dalla tasca anche la chiave della camera d'albergo che aveva affittato e la soppesò come se fosse stata sul piatto di una bilancia, facendo un paragone con quella di casa di Kei, dov’era stato invitato a trasferirsi.  
Si trattava solo di scegliere se seguire una fantasia illogica che lo stava divorando vivo fino ad una conclusione non propriamente scontata, oppure affidarsi ad un rapporto che forse gli avrebbe regalato la stabilità che la sua mente gli chiedeva disperatamente, ma che rischiava di finire consumato dalla routine e dal risentimento proprio come il suo primo esperimento di convivenza.  
  
 _Look lovely, look lovely, look lovely/Appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli  
_  
Si alzò dal bordo dell’aiuola delle giunchiglie, sulla quale si era accovacciato, e si avvicinò al parapetto che dava sul fiume.  
Osservò l’acqua nera e fredda per qualche istante, poi, sigillate in un’unica mano entrambe le chiavi, allungò un braccio al di là della ringhiera.  
  
 _Look lovely, look lovely, look lovely/Appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli  
_  
Allargò le dita lasciando spazio sufficiente per scivolare via soltanto ad una delle due.  
  
 _Look lovely, look lovely, look lovely.../Appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli, appaiono incantevoli..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone che ho usato per questa song-fic è ‘Daffodil Lament’ dei Cranberries. A cantarla è una donna, ma io ho reso la traduzione al maschile per comodità mia.  
> La parola ‘daffodil’ andrebbe tradotta più propriamente come ‘giunchiglia’, ma dato che questo fiore fa comunque parte della famiglia dei narcisi e ‘narciso’ mi pareva più appropriato per sottolineare ciò che stavo cercando di esprimere in questa breve storia, ho preferito usare quest’ultimo termine. 


	3. Uno spergiuro

Boris è così vicino alla finestra che, nel respirare, lascia uno sgradevole alone bianco stampato sul vetro.  
Con un gesto automatico la sua mano guantata scorre sulla superficie resa opaca dallo sporco, e, compiuto l’aggraziato semicerchio, ha di nuovo una visuale completa del muro perimetrale che protegge il cortile del monastero dal resto del Mondo.  
E’ solo di recente che Borkov ha concesso a lui e al resto dei Demolition Boys qualcosa di diverso dalle celle nei sotterranei, quasi accomunabili in fatto di comodità a quelle dove vengono trascinati a pentirsi i ragazzini in tenuti in punizione. Locali della cui umidità Boris ha avuto modo di lamentarsi in più occasioni, in passato, mentre per perdere il tempo si divertiva a bersagliare i grossi topi che occasionalmente vi transitavano con qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse tra le mani.  
Non è mai stato un tipo schizzinoso, lui: che senso ha strillare a causa di qualche essere innocuo solo perché striscia, è viscido o può morderti?  
E’ stupido valutare un avversario in base alle sue dimensioni. Ad esempio, Sergey è sempre stato un armadio da quanto Boris riesce a ricordare, ma, a dispetto della sua irrequietezza sul campo, non è mai stato uno di quelli a cui piace attaccare briga per nulla.  
Nonostante ciò, gli altri allievi del falso monaco lo temono, non a torto, e si guardano sempre bene dallo stuzzicarlo.  
A Boris non importa molto di lui o dell’aura di forza che emana, e pare che Sergey abbia intuito questa sua politica che ricerca la reciproca indifferenza.  
Il fatto che siano stati assegnati alla stessa squadra non implica in automatico una crescita di confidenza tra loro, e Boris non sente il bisogno di primeggiare se non sull’avversario che ha intenzione di far accasciare al bordo del Beyblade Stadium: Borkov ha sempre istigato i suoi ragazzi all’aggressività, e certo anche la competizione interna è un ottimo pungolo per stimolare la ferocia in un individuo che non ha nient’altro davanti a sé se non la possibilità di vincere o rimanere gravemente danneggiato; ma i conflitti personali, così come le passioni in generale, tendono facilmente a sfociare in colpi di testa e di conseguenza in possibili atti di disobbedienza.  
Boris non è mai stato l’incarnazione del modello di studente preferito dal pazzo che amministra quelle carceri, ma è anche troppo crudelmente dotato per essere mandato via, a spasso per una periferia di Mosca sufficientemente selvaggia da arrivare a divorare persino lui, forse.  
Boris ha imparato a farsi rispettare, quindi, stando bene accorto a non attirare sui suoi gesti folli l’attenzione delle guardie alle quali è affidata la costante vigilanza di ogni ragazzo che abita nel monastero.  
Con tutti i limiti del caso, però.  
Sergey non gli ha mai creato fastidi e perciò non prova alcuna necessità di bistrattarlo, anche perché peserà il doppio di lui e Boris sa che non lo vincerebbe mai se non usando qualche trucchetto sleale dei suoi, ma non è certo che gli lascerebbe il tempo di agire in questo senso.  
Tutto un altro paio di maniche è invece trattare con Ivan, il piccoletto che pure fa parte della sua squadra: oltre che brutto come la peste è anche arrogante e pretenzioso, nonostante sia il più giovane del gruppo, e Boris sarebbe ben felice di rieducarlo alle sue maniere, una volta o l’altra, se non sapesse che purtroppo è necessario ai fini di Borkov e che pertanto, ahilui, sarà costretto a sciropparselo ancora un altro po’, se non a voler sperare in qualche fortuito incidente di percorso…  
Per il momento si delizia a fargli saltare i nervi come può, ma sta già cominciando a prendere a noia i suoi irritanti strilletti acuti.  
Come postilla alle sue preghiere della sera, dunque, gli è consentito soltanto aggiungere che sia preso da un forte attacco di depressione e scelga di aprirsi le vene come ha fatto una ragazza la scorsa settimana, mettendo così fine spontaneamente ad una vita priva di senso e liberando un comodo posto-letto.  
I suicidi sono una causa di morte relativamente frequente, al monastero.  
Non hanno uno psicologo ad assistere gli allievi disagiati lì, ovviamente; e, anche se non ha mai espresso alcuna testuale parola in quel senso, è chiaro che Vladimir Borkov non spreca lacrime per ragazzini vittime di una crisi isterica perché non sono stati in grado di reggere alla semplice pressione fisica e mentale degli strenui allenamenti che ha concepito personalmente per loro.  
  
 _Homo homini lupus._  
 _Mors tua vita mea._  
 _Il pesce grande mangia il pesce piccolo._  
 _Il mondo è una giungla._  
 _Bellum omnium contra omnes._  
  
Boris non ricorda quando ha imparato queste frasi e a che scopo, ma sospetta che abbiano più di un fondo di verità.  
Rimugina ancora tentando di ricordare da dove siano state tratte quelle in latino, quando il Principe dei Gigli fa la sua entrata in scena trasportato senza grazia su una lettiga mezza sfondata, un braccio penzoloni nella neve sporca e la bocca dischiusa, un’ombra di peluria ramata come i capelli scarmigliati ad imbrattargli il labbro inferiore.  
Boris oramai è cresciuto a sufficienza da non essere più costretto a mettersi sulle punte per godere dello spettacolo che avviene al di là delle alte inferriate, ma comunque si aggrappa ad esse con violenza, come accusandole tacitamente dello spessore dei vetri che gli nega l’acutezza dei suoni provenienti dal giardino cristallizzato.  
In poco più di un minuto la barella e il suo mesto corteo hanno attraversato la porzione di cortile che a Boris è concesso scorgere dalla sua camera, e Yuriy svenuto si eclissa alla sua vista con la fugacità di sempre.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Di nuovo.  
La metà delle volte che Yuriy si chiude nella sua stanza d’allenamento personale, ne viene tratto fuori da qualcun altro perché non è più in grado di reggersi sulle sue gambe.  
Boris è consapevole di questo processo ormai ciclico, dunque, se non ha di meglio da fare, si apposta alla finestra e aspetta fiducioso.  
Negli ultimi due anni ha ripetuto spesso quell’inusuale manovra, fino a quando non è divenuta una di quelle abitudini fastidiose ed inutili, ma delle quali ti pare di non essere in grado di liberarti proprio perché non hai impegni più urgenti ad impedirti di pensarci.  
Parlando sinceramente, Boris non si preoccupa sul serio per la salute di Yuriy, nel senso che sa che lui riceverà un trattamento medico speciale, come di consueto, e perciò avrà buone probabilità di non lasciarci le penne.  
Boris aveva 13 anni quando ha iniziato ad intuire con chiarezza che, nonostante le apparenze e svariati proclami, anche il monastero è un luogo dove i favoritismi esistono e, talvolta, vengono ostentati con una prepotenza disturbante.  
In quel periodo c’era stato un incidente alle macchine; un qualche affare collegato ad una presa elettrica era scoppiato, insomma, ed un bel pezzo di ferro era saltato a conficcarsi giusto nelle budella dell’attuale capitano della nazionale russa di Bey.  
Sopravvissuto all’estrazione del corpo estraneo, Yuriy aveva però corso seriamente il rischio di morire in seguito all’infezione che ne era sopraggiunta.  
Era in preda ai deliri della febbre quando Borkov aveva compiuto un gesto che, anche considerando tutti i pettegolezzi dei quali Boris è a conoscenza, non gli pare che abbia mai ripetuto per nessun altro, e per di più sotto gli occhi di tutti: si era recato personalmente all’infermeria a fargli visita e, dopo avervi passato una certa quantità di tempo, ne era uscito senza sforzarsi troppo di nascondere la propria ansia per poi correre a contattare il medico che avrebbe effettivamente salvato la vita del suo pupillo.  
Secondo diverse voci più o meno accreditabili, Yuriy Ivanov sarebbe un nipote di Borkov, il figlio della sua defunta sorella insomma, se non addirittura suo figlio illegittimo. Altri, più smaliziati, sussurrano semplicemente che sono amanti.  
Comunque, Boris non sente la necessità di addentrarsi nei dettagli delle ipotesi secondo le quali il rapporto tra i due avrebbe passato i limiti della decenza già da tempo.  
In generale, Boris prova nei confronti di Yuriy una sorta di stima mescolata a curiosità, e in fondo può dire che gli farebbe piacere se lui restasse in vita.  
D’altro canto, non è sempre stato così.  
Quando erano ancora in corso le selezioni, se così vogliamo chiamarle, per stabilire i componenti dei Demolition Boys, Boris aveva colto l’occasione per mettersi in mostra quanto ne era stato capace: a quell’epoca pensava ancora che combattere per guadagnarsi un posto di prestigio tra gli altri blader sarebbe stato un buon espediente per ottenere anche maggiore considerazione e migliori condizioni esistenziali, e in effetti così era stato, ma purtroppo era ancora troppo ingenuo ed idealista (strano a dirsi!) per poter accettare il fatto che il posto di capitano fosse stato già assegnato di diritto ad Ivanov, e senza ammettere alcuna replica.  
Chiaramente furibondo, nonostante la sua rabbia non aveva potuto protestare a voce alta, pena la perdita del posto che si era comunque guadagnato nella nazionale se non peggio, ma quando gli era capitata la possibilità di misurarsi con Ivanov si era sfogato simulando una battaglia nei modi peggiori che gli erano passati per la mente. Giustamente del resto, dopo aver sprecato tante notti insonni a progettarli.  
Aveva perso clamorosamente, com’è ovvio.  
E, un po’ alla volta, la stizza per l’oltraggio subito era stata riassorbita dal suo corpo in maniera indolore, come un ascesso che non ce l’aveva fatta a scoppiare sulla pelle.  
In ogni caso, nel monastero il gioco di squadra non è considerato una tattica vincente, ed è difficile che Boris sia costretto a condividere i suoi allenamenti col resto dei compagni, legittimi o meno, e Yuriy ha già il suo addestramento personalizzato da seguire.  
Boris raramente ha scambiato qualche parola con lui; del resto, Yuriy di solito non apre bocca se non quando interrogato, e se non si tratta di un suo superiore spesso neppure ti risponde.  
Solo con Kai Hiwatari era stato appena appena un po’ più cordiale, per quanto il suo carattere e la rigida educazione del monastero glielo avessero consentito, ma quando il nipote di Hito gli aveva fatto comprendere a chiare lettere di non aver alcuna intenzione di fraternizzare con nessuno di loro, Yuriy si era ritirato nel suo silenzio rancoroso limitandosi a fracassare più Beyblade del solito.  
Boris aveva osservato l’intero procedere degli eventi senza mai fare commenti, ma con in corpo la vaga apprensione di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire.  
In generale, Boris non ha avuto molti momenti d’intimità da condividere con qualcuno, per ragioni comprensibili, e seppur poco portato ad aprirsi agli altri, di tanto in tanto impicciarsi discretamente degli affari altrui lo fa sentire un po’ meno trascurato dal Mondo e da tutte le creature che Dio ha così poco saggiamente deciso di disperdere sulla sua superficie.  
Boris non ricorda di preciso quanto tempo fa è stato, comunque una volta si è ritrovato a dividere l’infermeria proprio con Yuriy.  
Il Falborgblader si era fratturato un omero nel corso di una rissa di gruppo, Yuriy invece era svenuto come sempre per mancanza improvvisa di forze. Yuriy collassava spesso allora e collassa spesso ancora oggi, non perché il suo fisico troppo magro non ce la fa a reggere gli sforzi, come dice qualcuno, ma per via dei turni massacranti che gli toccano.  
Ad ogni modo, Boris stava seguendo con lo sguardo dei granelli di polvere che vorticavano nella luce, quando si era reso conto che quello stesso raggio di sole baciava il volto cereo del rosso.  
Non gli era mai capitato di rimanere imbambolato davanti a lui, stordito da quei tratti delicati così diversi dai suoi che lo facevano quasi assomigliare ad una ragazza, e in effetti non era accaduto neppure quel giorno. Semplicemente, seguendo un impulso infantile, aveva voluto valutare la consistenza di quella guancia candida come la neve, e in essa aveva affondato piano un polpastrello.  
Immediatamente si era levata alta la voce di Yuriy:  
– Che stai facendo? – gli aveva chiesto in tono piatto.  
– Perché cazzo facevi finta di dormire?! – era esploso di conseguenza Boris, indietreggiando.  
Le campane della chiesa vicina fanno presente a Boris che si è fatta ora di andare.  
Sta scendendo le scale senza fretta, quando viene colto da un’altra memoria del passato: il suo primo incontro con Yuriy, avvenuto precedentemente rispetto al loro arrivo al monastero.  
Perché sì, si erano già visti una volta, prima di quando Borkov aveva preso con sé il suo capitano e lui aveva perso suo padre, anche se di sicuro Yuriy l’aveva scordato o, più semplicemente, non ci aveva per nulla fatto caso.  
A quei tempi Boris viveva in un quartiere molto povero della sua città assieme ai genitori; sua madre ancora non era rimasta vedova e di conseguenza non si era ancora risposata con lo zio paterno, anche lui ritrovatosi all’improvviso libero dal precedente coniuge, che si era sbarazzato del nipote vendendolo a Borkov ufficialmente perché aveva già i suoi figli di primo letto da nutrire.  
La sua famiglia originaria era stata composta da gente apparentemente onesta, anche se poco abbiente; il luogo in cui vivevano invece non era dei più salubri per la crescita di un bambino piccolo.  
Era in giro con la sorella maggiore, quando Boris aveva incrociato gli occhi con quelli azzurri e vitrei di uno dei tanti ragazzini costretti a prostituirsi fin da giovanissima età per un mercato che purtroppo aveva fin troppa richiesta.  
Boris non aveva mai visto nulla di così vuoto in vita sua, e quella sera aveva pianto a lungo nel tentativo di lavare via quel disgustoso misto di paura e pietà.  
Non aveva pianto naturalmente quando si erano rincontrati al monastero, ma gli era sembrato che, tanto allora quanto in quel momento, nulla in Yuriy fosse mutato di una sola virgola.  
Per fortuna, ormai Boris ha subito abbastanza vessazioni sulla sua pelle da aver afferrato l’inutilità intrinseca della commiserazione.  
Un capannello di gente affolla l’ampia sala principale, e Boris deve farsi largo a spintoni per capire cosa stia succedendo: non può certo ritornare indietro e risalire la scalinata solo per recuperare una posizione migliore.  
Il semplice bisbigliare della piccola folla lo si può considerare un sintomo di paura dilagante: i giovani blader-soldati di Borkov sono stati educati al silenzio, e, se neppure le guardie si sono ancora mosse per zittire i più rumorosi, vuol dire che effettivamente è appena accaduto qualcosa di orribile.  
Boris coglie l’espressione accigliata di Sergey; il gigante biondo spicca tra gli altri per la sua altezza e per il colorito vagamente pallido.  
Stranemante Ivan sta zitto, per una volta tanto, allungando ottusamente il collo quanto può e sporgendosi invano per vedere qualcosa oltre il muro di gente.  
Nel complesso, la scena fa pensare perversamente ad un gruppo di pellegrini in adorazione delle reliquie di un santo: troppo carichi di timore per toccare il sacro corpo disteso davanti a loro con mano, troppo abbagliati da tale apparizione per riuscire a staccarne gli occhi avidi di particolari.  
Boris vede quel che vedono gli altri, finalmente, e sente un conato di vomito risalirgli in gola.  
Sergey lo afferra furtivamente ma con prontezza per le spalle, impedendogli così d’inciampare all’indietro.  
“Toglietegli quella roba dalla faccia!” urla nella propria mente, atterrito. “Quello straccio lo soffocherà!”  
Boris vorrebbe scattare in avanti e strappare dal viso di Yuriy il panno bianco che hanno posato su di esso, per celarlo pietosamente alla vista altrui, ma l’inerzia con la quale giace il corpo inerte dell’altro intima alle gambe del ragazzo dai capelli chiari a non muoversi di un singolo centimetro.  
Boris si rende colto che è solo per via del braccio di Sergey se riesce ancora a reggersi in piedi. Una stretta benevola e sentita, nonostante il ragazzo più grande apparentemente non ci stia badando; e intanto le vertigini lo colgono: il sangue è defluito dal suo volto rendendolo ancora più livido di quello del morto, forse, ed è precipitato sempre più in basso, come se il pavimento stesso, simile ad un vampiro immobile, glielo stesse succhiando lentamente via dai piedi.  
Il braccio già rigido di Yuriy striscia ancora sul pavimento, il suo polso è nudo. Evidentemente, una delle guardie deve aver già intascato l’orologio che Boris gli ha visto consultare tante volte, nascondendolo poi sotto la sua maglia viola dalle lunghe maniche.  
Boris prova uno sdegno mostruoso alla bruciante idea che qualcuno abbia osato privarlo di quello che magari era un ricordo a lui molto caro, ma sa che non si può fare nulla e rimane immobile al suo posto, stranito.  
Una guardia parlotta al suo auricolare: evidentemente qualche ordine dall’alto è finalmente giunto a rimettere in ordine questo accenno di caos crescente.  
I ragazzi si dispongono ai lati del corridoio per far passare la barella sfondata senza che ci sia bisogno che venga loro ordinato: il momento di stupore si è consumato e un immediato bisogno di praticità ha contagiato ogni persona presente senta la necessità di tenersi occupato per non costringersi a riflettere.  
Tuttavia, gli occhi verdissimi di Boris restano ancora febbrilmente fissi sul dettaglio orrendo di quelle nocche bianche che sfiorano il pavimento sudicio, segnando nella polvere l’ultimo tragitto del loro proprietario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le frasi in latino citate da Boris sono piuttosto famose e immagino che ne conosciate già almeno a senso il significato, comunque, per inciso, le traduzioni sono queste:  
>   
>  * Homo homini lupus = L’uomo è lupo per l’ (altro) uomo [Lupus est homo homini – Plauto, Asinaria, v.495]  
>  * Mors tua vita mea = La tua morte è la mia vita [Locuzione di origine medievale]  
>  * Bellum omnium contra omnes = Guerra di tutti contro tutti [Hobbes, De cive, 1, 12]  
>  (Informazioni tratte da vari articoli di Wikipedia)  
>   
>  Questa storia chiaramente non può essere inserita nella cronologia reale di ‘Beyblade’, dato che come sappiamo da G-Revolution i Demolition Boys hanno lasciato il monastero vivi e vegeti, pertanto ho aggiunto la nota ‘What If...’, nonostante questa sia una one-shot e non possiamo sapere come sia cambiata la vita lì dopo la morte di Yuriy.  
>  Ho voluto affrontare le tematiche dello shounen-ai in maniera molto soft, praticamente appena accennata, ma credo che più di un pairing possa essere stato intuito all’interno della storia. Ho preferito riflettere più sull’idea della perdita, dello strappo improvviso e non calcolato da qualcosa che siamo abituati ad avere vicino, che non sulle parentesi sentimentali in sé, anche perché stavolta volevo scrivere attenendomi alla mia idea di difficoltà nel creare rapporti di qualsiasi genere in un ambiente come il monastero Borkov. Anche il fatto che sia in buona parte al presente è stata una scelta dettata dal mio desiderio di trasmettere un sentimento d’immediatezza, e quindi di un dolore ancora più fastidioso perché appena inflitto.  
>  All’inizio avevo pensato ad una commedia romantica per concludere questo breve ciclo di one-shot, ma ritengo che questa breve angst sia stata ancora più appropriata...


End file.
